


Love Isn't Easy - The Elementalist

by GarnetSeren



Series: Love Isn't Easy - Otome Collection [4]
Category: The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hints of Griffin/Aster, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Male-Female Friendship, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: Her first impression of Beckett Harrington hadn't been favourable, in fact she'd thought he was an elitist asshole. But after their campus community service together, she'd decided to give him a second chance... just. She'd have never imagined that decision would change her life so much. In the two years they'd known each other, she found herself drawn to him; despite the fact she tried to push away her feelings because of the not-quite-a-relationship she had with Griffin. But then the incident with Kane had happened, and Beckett had ripped through wards to save her. He'd been hurt... nearly killed... because he'd come to her aid and she knew she couldn't ignore her feelings any longer. She needed to make a decision, for all their sakes.*This is a collection of interconnected, chronological Beckett one-shots*
Relationships: Aster D'Yew/Griffin Langley, Beckett Harringtion/Main Character (The Elementalists), Griffin Langley/Main Character (The Elementalists), Zeph Hernandez & Main Character (The Elementalists)
Series: Love Isn't Easy - Otome Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636357
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warbler_lo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warbler_lo/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beckett Harrington was an asshole, that was the only conclusion she could draw from his actions. He was an elitist asshole, and she couldn't stand him... or she couldn't before they'd started their 'campus service' together. After working side by side in a surprisingly comfortable silence for over a hour, she was starting to think that maybe Beckett wasn't quite so bad... maybe. She wasn't completely convinced. After all, he hadn't actually opened his mouth since they set about their task, and she couldn't shake the feeling that she'd probably want to punch him before the night was over. Still, she was prepared to give him a second chance. But only just.

Beckett Harrington was an asshole. An elitist asshole. That was the only explanation Gaia had for every confrontation she'd had with him in the few days she'd been on campus. He'd even turned a genuine accident into an incident that nearly got the both expelled; though he had vouched for her in the end, but only after she'd accepted full responsibility _twice_ , despite the fact she'd only lost control of her magick because he'd distracted her. However, after the meeting with the Dean, then working in the library side by side in a surprisingly comfortable silence for the past hour, Gaia was starting to think that _maybe_ Beckett wasn't quite so bad... maybe. The same could not be said for their assignment.

“This is torture,” she groaned, as another book flew off the shelf.

“Tell me about it. This is making even _me_ hate the library,” Beckett agreed.

Unable to help it, Gaia huffed a small laugh before glancing in his direction. “So this morning... you vouched for me.”

“Yeah? So what?” he replied, sounding defensive.

Gaia closed her eyes and took a steadying breath; she still thought he was an asshole, but... “I wanted to say thank you. I know the Dean said it didn't change anything, but it did for me. So thanks.”

He didn't bother turning to face her, but she couldn't help noticing that Beckett's ears were flushing pink. “Well... don't get used to it, I was feeling generous,” he dismissed.

Gaia was sorely tempted to raise her middle finger behind his back, until Beckett continued in surprisingly softer tone:

“Besides, I figured I owed you one for telling the Dean it wasn't my fault.” Though naturally he blew it when he angrily added: “Don't make a thing out of it.”

“Are you always like this?” she snapped back.

Beckett whirled around to finally face her, his lips curling into a sneer. “Like what, exactly?”

“Like _this_!” Gaia shot back, gesturing at his whole being. “Mean... spiteful. I was trying to be nice! Not everyone is out to get you, you know!”

“Obviously I don't think that's the case, I...” He trailed off, frowning. “This is important to me. School, I mean. I have to do well. I have to excel.”

“That doesn't mean you have to be an asshole to everyone else,” she replied, actually trying to keep her cool.

“I have to be the best,” Beckett muttered, almost too quiet to hear.

“But _why_? This place is amazing, isn't it enough to just be here?” Gaia asked, genuinely perplexed.

“I wish it was,” he sighed. “But no. If I don't graduate top of my class, or win the Attuned Magickae Uirtus Award, what's the point?”

“A stellar education? Making lifelong connections? The college experience?” she suggested.

His lips quirked, like a sad imitation of a smile. “You... wouldn't understand.”

In all honesty, Gaia was completely stunned that Beckett was seemingly opening up to her; whilst having the distinct impression he didn't actually have anyone else to talk to, which was kind of sad. But he made some vague excuse about hunting down a book, and didn't wait for her to respond before walking off. However, it just didn't sit right with, regardless of how much of an ass he'd been. So unwilling to let it go until she'd at least offered, Gaia followed Beckett through the winding stacks of the library... she might not like the guy, but she didn't think anyone deserved to be that isolated.

“You're not going to let this go, are you?” he asked, eventually turning to face.

“Look, if you really don't want to do this, then fine. But if you want to talk...” She trailed off, shrugging.

He made a none committal noise, almost like he wanted to accept but couldn't bring himself to admit it, which prompted Gaia to ask: “So, Beckett Harrington, what's your deal?”

“I wouldn't say there was a _deal_ ,” he deflected. “My parents expect... a lot of me, that's all.”

She offered him a sympathetic smile. “Yeah, I get that.”

Beckett stared at her in shock. “Really?! You'd think you'd try a little harder in class then.”

Suddenly angry again... not that she was terribly surprised, considering who she was dealing with... Gaia's retort was at the tip of her tongue. She almost snapped and told him the truth: that she hadn't even known magic had existed until three days ago, when she nearly drowned in a lake. But whilst Beckett was prepared to open up to not just a stranger, but someone he'd been treating as an adversary since the met, Gaia was not. So instead, she just crossed her arms as her eyes narrowed at him.

“You make it _real_ hard to be nice to you, you know that?”

Beckett actually had the decency to look a little ashamed. “Sorry. Sorry... old habits, I guess.”

She gave a short nod; still annoyed but prepared to accept his apology. Just.

“It's more than that though,” he continued, leaning against one of the towering shelves. “My parents don't just expect a lot. They expect _everything_. Katrina, my sister, has four degrees from three _different_ Attuned universities worldwide, _and_ a MBA from Harvard.”

“Well, that's definitely impressive,” Gaia replied, perching at the edge of a study desk. “But does she have your incredible good looks?”

Beckett gave an awkward cough, as he glanced away. “I don't know if I'd say I'm all that good looking.”

“You're actually very handsome,” she stated, matter-of-fact. Which was true, he _was_ handsome when he wasn't scowling or acting like a entitled prat.

There was the barest hint of a smile, before Beckett shrugged. “My sister is actually the one with the looks in the family. She was Miss Massachusetts in the Miss America pageant a few years ago... on top of that, she's a humanitarian and speaks five different languages.”

“How much older than you is she?” Gaia asked, genuinely curious.

“She's only twenty-eight,” he replied, sounding dejected.

“That's still a ten year head start,” she pointed out, offering an encouraging smile.

Beckett sighed. “The worst part is, Katrina is honestly the nicest, most caring person I've ever met.”

A small spiteful part of Gaia, that was still angry for the way he'd treated her, thought Beckett could stand to be a bit more like his sister in that department. However, she held her tongue. Because as strange as it was that Beckett was opening up to her, a virtual stranger, it was a lot nicer than the weird one-sided rivalry that he'd started.

“And look at me. I haven't accomplished anything yet, and I'm already a curmudgeonly jerk,” he continued.

Unable to help it, Gaia smirked a little. “I can't really argue with that, you _are_ a jerk.”

“Is that supposed to help?” he asked, eyeing her warily.

“Hey, you're the one who's been a complete ass to me since the moment we met,” she defended, before having to lurch forward and catch his arm to stop him storming off. “Look... I'm not going to apologise because you _have_ been a massive jerk with me for no reason, but I do appreciate it wasn't easy to admit any of that. So do you want my opinion, or did you just need someone to listen?”

Beckett stared at her in shock for a moment, before shrugging. “Your opinion wouldn't hurt, I suppose.”

“For a start, you can't try to live up to other people's expectations of yourself. It's hard enough to listen to your own.”

“Easier said than done, my expectation for myself are pretty high too,” he admitted.

Gaia huffed a laugh. “That was pretty obvious, but you still have to remember to relax sometimes, and set _attainable_ goals. Instead of worrying about how many awards you have, start with something closer to home. Something you can achieve fairly easily and feel good about.”

“Like... finish that volume of manipulating shield and ward magick I checked out the other day?” he asked.

Begrudgingly, Gaia couldn't help thinking it was kind of cute that Beckett needed to ask for clarification, though she wasn't at all surprised about the type of goal he was setting himself. So she offered him an encouraging smile, as she settled back to lean on the desk she'd sat on earlier; since it seemed like this was going to be a full-blown conversation, she wanted to be somewhat comfortable.

“Sure, if that's going to give you a feeling of accomplishment. I usually write myself a sort of 'to-do' list of all the things I'd like to get done in a given period. Like a school term, for example,” she explained. “Though I'd suggest also including things that are just for fun... you do _have_ hobbies that aren't study related, right?”

“I do... sometimes... enjoy... yoga,” he admitted. Sounding more like he was having teeth pulled, instead of talking about something he liked.

“Really?” she asked, pleasantly surprised; wondering if she might have unexpectedly found a new exercise buddy.

“It's excellent practise for focusing yourself before casting,” Beckett snapped, scowling at her.

Unable to help herself, Gaia rolled her eyes. “Is asshole your default setting? Because seriously, there was no judgement here.”

He glanced away from her, clearly chastised before he awkwardly asked: “What about you? What do you do for fun?”

“For fun or to relax? Because they're totally different things,” she replied, sceptically. “For fun, I like mixing things up. Trying new things or exploring somewhere I've never been before. To relax, I like curling up with a good book. Nothing beats that.”

Beckett actually smiled. “I guess I can see the appeal in that.”

Gaia huffed a small laugh, shaking her head partially in disbelief and partially in exasperation, before heading back to the section they were supposed to be filing. Beckett trailed after her, and they worked together in a strangely companionable silence for quite a while, until he cleared his throat; obviously wanting to catch her attention.

“I suppose I should thank you...”

She glanced in his direction, raising an eyebrow in a silent question.

“For listening to me,” Beckett clarified, quietly. “And for giving me a second chance, considering I was such a...”

“I have several words for what you've been,” Gaia retorted, but without any venom.

“I can imagine,” he said, before hesitantly adding: “I'm not that bad, right?”

“You were, but you're also cute. So I'll forgive you,” she teased.

To her surprised, Beckett actually blushed.

“You're especially cute when you get a compliment and start blushing,” Gaia smirked.

“I... thanks, I suppose? Er, is that... You are also nice to look at. Um, in a normal way. Not that I'm _looking_ , but I just mean that...” he babbled, flushing a deeper shade of pink.

She chuckled lightly, before deciding to save him from himself. “Don't worry. I get it... thanks for the almost compliment.”

As expected, Beckett blushed all the way to his ears; though oddly, Gaia couldn't help thinking he was actually kind of sweet. There was a good chance they could end up friends after this. Possibly. Maybe. As long as he refrained from being an elitist asshole again... but whether he could manage that waited to be seen.


	2. Assumptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There they were, together again; Zephyr and the objected of his ill-fated crush. Beckett didn't know why he was surprised, the pair were practically inseparable. Thankfully, they weren't the type of couple who engaged in overt displays of public affection... he honestly didn't know how he'd cope if they were, because as reluctant as he was to admit it, Beckett knew he was jealous of Zephyr. However, he was also self-aware enough to know that even if the water-alt hadn't been in the picture, he wouldn't have stood a chance with her. Realistically, considering the way he'd treated her since they met, Beckett knew he didn't even deserve the second chance she'd given him. He certainly didn't deserve her friendship. A friendship that meant more to him than he cared to admit... one that he was expecting to ruin at any minute.

There they were, together again. Beckett didn't know why he was surprised. Gaia was so charming, and beautiful, and naturally gifted. It wasn't a stretch to imagine she'd be with someone who was as friendly and good looking as Zephyr Hernandez. It was only a few days into the school year and the pair were practically inseparable, and _always_ smiling at each other. He'd already had to endure a few classes with them both, and it was... almost painful to watch them working together, but also kind of inspiring. He'd had the misfortune of sitting close to them once, and hadn't been able to ignore their constant conversation, that seemed to effortless flit between idle gossip and serious class work, whilst they continuously complimented and encouraged each other. Even now, with something as stupidly frivolous as eating dragon links they were working seamlessly together; Gaia actually acting like a cheerleader... somehow roping in the majority of the dining hall... as she cheered Zephyr on in his foolhardy endeavour. It was uncomfortable to watch but Beckett had to begrudgingly admit, at least to himself, that he was actually jealous. Ever since their shared campus community service, he'd realised how badly he'd misjudged Gaia, since he'd originally considered her pretty but dim. It had irked him that someone who could miss the Hall of Mirrors by such a spectacular margin, was the sun-alt that had the whole faculty buzzing with excitement. It had irked him that during the first class they'd shared together, it had been painfully obvious how naturally gifted she was whilst also being utterly clueless at the same time. It had irked him that she'd had the integrity to take the blame for the incident in that class; which in hindsight was one hundred percent an accident because of his distraction, not something malicious or because of any ineptitude on Gaia's part. But then they'd had to work together in the library, and she'd been both gracious enough to give him a second chance, and kind enough to listen to his problems... even after he'd been such a colossal jerk to her.

In all honesty, Gaia had enchanted him. Beckett returned to his dorm that night determined to think of a way to get to know her better, wanting a plan of action that would let Gaia see there was more to him that the curmudgeonly jerk he'd acted so far. However, whilst he'd been strategising he'd forgotten to factor in one crucial thing: Zephyr Hernandez. The prospect of approaching Gaia alone to strike up a conversation was daunting enough, but talking to her whilst his polar opposite was with her seemed insurmountable and Beckett's feelings on the matter were certainly not improved, when he heard someone on another table state that Gaia and Zephyr were 'couple goals'; mostly because it was an uncomfortably accurate description. Since even now, in the aftermath of Zephyr ridiculous... yet seemingly successful... endeavour, they seemed perfect together, all affectionate gestures and fond smiles. How they'd bonded so quickly was a mystery to Beckett, especially when he found it hard to form a connection with anyone. But as he watched Gaia card her fingers through Zephyr's hair whilst the water-alt recovered from breathing fire, Beckett couldn't help wishing _he_ had that relationship with brilliant sun-alt, a thought that only intensified at seeing the kiss Gaia pressed to Zephyr's cheek before they left the dining hall through different doors.

Unable to help it, Beckett sighed as he gathered his book bag, having lost his appetite. He didn't want to risk being caught moping and with the way he felt, that was a very real possibility. Because realistically, even if Zephyr wasn't in the picture, Beckett knew he didn't really stand a chance with Gaia; especially when she'd already befriended people like the famous Shreya Mistry, and one of Penderghast's star Thief players: Griffin Langley. Beckett knew that despite his academic prowess, he didn't measure up to people like that... people like Zephyr, who were as friendly and attractive and as pleasant to be around as Gaia herself. There was no feasible way someone like her would ever be interested in a loner like him, and Beckett knew he should just be grateful she'd given him a second chance at all. It was honestly more than he deserved after the way he'd treated her. He was also self-aware enough to realise that since he'd never really had a friend before, meaning he was already out of his depth. So as much as Beckett hated to admit it, it was probably a good thing Gaia was evidentially already with Zephyr. If she hadn't been, there'd have been too much temptation to confess his growing feelings for her, which would have inevitably cost him their budding friendship. This way, he at least had her has a friend. Beckett hoped. He supposed he had a reasonable chance, as long as he didn't mess it up and sabotage it by being an ass with her again. Which considering he was already far out of his comfort zone when it came to Gaia, was an unfortunately likely possibility.


	3. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was still reeling; from the mirror dimension, from reuniting with a twin she'd known nothing about, from discovering there was a serial killing mass murderer out to get them. She was also still reeling from witnessing how her friends had reacted to seeing her again; especially Griffin's underwhelming pat on the shoulder... which seemed strangely detached... not to mention Beckett's unexpectedly hug. It left her confused and feeling like there was a lead weight in her chest, and when she opened her door and found Beckett there again... and not Griffin... regarding her with such obvious worry, she was more confused than ever. After all, she hadn't thought the honour student had really liked her all that much. So discovering that out of all of her friends, Beckett was the one most upset by what had happened, left her feeling very off kilter. But she still invited him in, even though her gut feeling told her things would never be quite the same again.

Gaia was still reeling; from the mirror dimension, from reuniting with a twin she'd known nothing about, from discovering there was a serial killing mass murderer out to get them. She was also still reeling from witnessing how her friends had reacted to seeing 'her' again... even if she'd been hidden in her bedroom trying to help Atlas convincingly pretend to be her. There'd been Zeph and Shreya's group hug, Griffin's underwhelming pat on the shoulder, and then there'd been Beckett. Who'd first shouted at 'her' for being troublesome and worrying them all, before he'd unexpectedly hugged 'her' tightly then stalked away. In all honesty, Gaia wasn't sure if she was more shocked at Beckett's reaction, or the fact Atlas hadn't decked him when he'd squeezed her tight, and even though it hadn't happened to her... though it was technically supposed to... it left Gaia feeling confused. Sure, Beckett was her friend but she'd never thought he really liked her all that much, not to mention she'd thought there was something between her and Griffin, but the pat on the shoulder had just seemed weird. Detached. She wasn't sure how to explain it, but it left a weight in her chest. But when she went to answer the banging on the common room door, dressed in the sweatpants and cropped t-shirt she liked to wear to bed, Gaia hadn't expected to see a Beckett standing on the other side, looking unusually rumpled. He blushed when he realised what she was wearing, stammering out a greeting, but she just ushered him into the lounge she shared with Shreya.

“I'm... I just wanted to make sure, again, that you were okay. I...” Beckett paused, taking a steadying breath. “I'm at a loss here. When you vanished like that, I felt like I should have been able to do more and I couldn't, and I...”

He trailed off, running his hands through his usually perfectly styled, ash brown hair. He looked as shaken as Gaia still felt; but she was also trying to wrap her head around the fact it was Beckett and not Griffin she was having this conversation with. Of course, her and Griffin had only shared a couple of... intense... kisses, but she really had expected him to be the one most upset about what had happened, instead of the guy who'd acted like her rival the moment they met. However, it _was_ Beckett who was fretting over her, and Gaia couldn't help being touched by his concern. So she called his name and caught his wrist, halting the pacing he'd started.

“It's no one's fault, and I'm fine... shaken, but okay,” she assured.

Beckett huffed a laugh, but it sounded weary and forced. “I know it's late, but... do you want to talk? Just for a little while? I know you said you're okay and I respect you judgement, but I feel like I have to make sure.”

Gaia was hyper aware that Atlas was hiding out in her room and she seriously wanted a chance to talk to her newly discovered twin, but she couldn't ignore Beckett's pained expression as his grey eyes roved across her face and body; taking in all the cuts, scraps and scratches Gaia hadn't gotten around to taking care off, mostly because she was only just starting to feel the sting of them.

“You're hurt. I can help with that, please,” Beckett implored. “I know a spell that'll remove the shards of glass quite painlessly.”

“Okay, sure,” she relented, sitting down on the leather couch and patting the seat beside her in invitation. “But I'm sitting down before I fall down.”

He sat down beside her, trying futilely to smooth the rumples our of his usually pristine blazer as he offered a hesitant smile. “I'm sure seeing 'put-together-Harrigton' such a mess is highly amusing.”

Without thinking, Gaia reached over and took one of Beckett's hands in both of hers; stopping the nervous smoothing of his clothes. He met her gaze briefly, his already strained smile wobbling before he looked away and studiously examined the whirls in the oriental rug. A faint blush flushed his cheeks, and Gaia couldn't help giving his hand a comforting squeeze. It was as difficult as it was shocking to see Beckett so visibly shaken by what had happened to her, never mind how obviously worried he was about her well-being.

“It's hard seeing you so upset,” she admitted, quietly. “But I have to admit, I'm actually pretty surprised you're so concerned... considering how hard you tried to hate me.”

“I never hated you, Gaia,” Beckett replied, looking at her earnestly. “I admit when I first heard about you I was jealous. More so when I realised your formal training was quite lacking, I lashed out. I worked so hard to be the best, and it didn't matter. I thought with you attending, I'd have no chance at being top of the class.”

Gaia stoked her thumb across his knuckles. “I never meant to make you feel that way.”

Beckett squeezed her fingers. “Of course you didn't... you were my first friend here. You took me in when no one else would. And the thought that something happened to you, when I could have stopped it...”

“What do you mean?”

“I... I've been practising some advanced magicks,” he explained, quickly. “There had to be some spell, some part of my knowledge that I could have used. But when it came down to it, I just stood there, weak.”

No thought went into letting go of his hands to wrap her arms around his shoulders, and Gaia didn't miss the panicked look that crossed Beckett's face when she unlaced her fingers from his... presumably thinking she was about to push him away... but he buried his face in the crook of her neck, his whole body trembling as he returned her embrace. Gaia squeezed him back, shocked at how different this was from the only other hug they'd shared when they'd been mixing potions. Back in Griffin's tower, Beckett had been hesitant and barely hugged her back. Now, he held her like he thought she'd disappear if he didn't hold on tight enough. Tears pricked Gaia's eyes as she tightened her arms in response; in all honesty, it was the type of hug she'd wanted Griffin to give her... or at least give Atlas, thinking it was her at any rate. However, that wasn't to say she didn't appreciate what Beckett was doing, and she couldn't deny it did feel strangely good to be held by him; so she only pulled back just enough to look meet his gaze, though was shocked to see unshed tears in his grey eyes.

“There's nothing wrong with freezing up,” Gaia insisted. “It all happened so fast. You can't blame yourself for this. Firstly, you had no idea what was going to happen... I have prescience and still didn't know. Secondly, we were all there. None of us knew what to do.”

Beckett sighed but reluctantly nodded. “Still, I said I'd help. So please allow me to do so.”

Knowing there was no other way to reassure him, Gaia offered a tired smile before shuffling back so Beckett could take full stock of her injuries. She was pretty sure they were all superficial... otherwise Professor Swan or even Atlas would have said something... but she let him lift her arm, trying to ignore how his hand still trembled slightly as he carefully twisted her appendage, revealing several shards of glass embedded by her elbow that she hadn't noticed. Beckett glanced up at her then, obviously looking for permission before using magic on her, and Gaia nodded her consent. Regardless of the strange dynamic their friendship had, she did trust him and a look of sheer concentration crossed his face, while his palm began to glow as he held it slightly away from her skin. However, nothing happened. Beckett cursed himself under his breath, muttering things that genuinely made Gaia's heart ache; she knew he was hard on himself, but she hadn't realised it was _that_ bad. So by the time the spell failed for the third time, she lightly caught hold of Beckett's hand.

“I know you can do this,” she stated, calmly. “Just stop trying so hard. Magick is innate, remember? You can't force it. And if you can't stop being so hard on yourself, focus on the fact you want to help me, rather than finding fault with with what you're doing.”

“I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make it all about me...”

“That's no what I meant, but you _are_ doing it again,” Gaia replied, her smile slightly teasing. “You _can_ do this, Beckett. Just take a deep breath and try again.”

His hand was trembling more than ever when she released her hold, but she didn't draw attention to it. Instead, she smiled encouragingly as he raised his hand above her outstretched arm again, his palm glowing faintly. There was a noticeable warmth that was actually rather soothing, as he passed his hand down her arm, a few inches above her abused skin. As he did, the shards of glass slipped surprisingly painlessly from her body and with a gesture, Beckett set the fragments in a neat pile on the coffee table.

“That was amazing. Will you teach me?” Gaia asked, genuinely impressed.

Beckett huffed a laugh, that was much more genuine than the first. “When you've recovered, then certainly. But it's late, I'll let you get your rest, but... I wanted to tell you that... I'm just... I'm really happy you're still here.”

Smiling, she led him to the common room door. “Me too, and I'm glad you're alright. Thank you, for coming back to check on me, of taking care of me. I really appreciate it.”

“It was nothing,” he assured, blushing slightly.

Gaia smiled softly, as she leant against the door frame. “Goodnight, Beckett.”

He hesitated for a moment, before unexpectedly capturing her hand and squeezing it gently. “Sweet dreams, Gaia.”


	4. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite his best efforts to calm himself, Beckett's heart race, though he thought he did an admirable job of projecting a relaxed demeanour, even with her walking so close to him. It was sweet torture having her so near to him, close enough that he could smell the subtle hint of her perfume over the heady scents of the gardens. And after he'd managed to drum up the courage to reach for her hand, Beckett caught himself caressing her knuckles with his thumb several times, but although she'd glanced up at him, she hadn't commented. She just smiled before refocusing on the flora all around them, seeming to... unbelievably... take comfort in his presence. So Beckett happily talked about any of the plants that caught her attention, desperately hoping to distract the Sun-alt from her problems, if only for the evening; and if he allowed himself to imagine she was his as they walked, that was for him alone to know.

“Gaia, what's the matter? You have that little worry line in the middle of your forehead...”

Beckett immediately snapped his mouth shut, belatedly realising he was letting on just how much attention he paid to the beautiful sun-alt. At the same moment, he noticed he'd raised his hand to cup her cheek without conscious thought, but before he had a chance to take it back, Gaia shockingly leant into his touch. His heart pounded erratically, confusion and shock at the forefront of all his emotions, though when she raised her gaze to his and he could see unshed tears in her captivating eyes, Beckett pushed his own feelings to the side; all that mattered right then was Gaia. So as she quietly explained what had happened since he'd seen her at the Merfolk party, he nervously settled his arm around her shoulders... after all, she'd embraced him whenever he'd been in need of comfort, it was the least he could do in return. Gaia was usually the one listening, cheering people up and giving good advice. She was the literal ray of sunshine of their eclectic group, so seeing her so down-hearted was difficult. Beckett wished there was something he could do for her, some way to cheer her up, but he knew he didn't have the greatest track record. He'd never really needed to know how to comfort someone, so the _only_ thing Beckett could think to do was offer to take Gaia to the place he'd been trying to drum up the courage to invite her to since they'd returned for their second year.

“I've been meaning to ask if you'd like to accompany me to the legendary Adaire Botanical Gardens,” he explained, his heart sinking as Gaia frowned, until she asked:

“At this time of night?”

“They're always open. In fact, this is the best time to visit. Certain flora only bloom at night,” he advised, trying not to show how nervous he felt.

She offered him a slightly shaky smile. “Give me a chance to get change?”

His heart was racing as he walked Gaia to her dorm, and tried not to fidget as he waited in her common room whilst she changed out of the merfolk inspired outfit she'd warn to the party; diligently trying not to look at the rug where they'd taken an impromptu nap together just a few days ago when she'd accompanied him in ditching his sister's class, as well as reminding himself this wasn't a date. No matter how much he wished it could be. But Gaia had _something_ with Griffin, even though none of the rest of Pend Pals could figure out what that something was. However whatever it was, it was still evident enough that Beckett had withheld his own growing feelings for the sun-alt; fear of humiliation and rejection the primary causes, as well as the risk of jeopardising their friendship, although he could never resist the allure of spending time with Gaia. So his smile was unreserved when he felt her lightly squeeze his shoulder, signalling she was ready, and the minute he stood from the couch, Beckett offered her his arm and delighted in Gaia's soft chuckle, as she linked her arm through his without hesitation. He escorted her to the edge of campus, explaining the history of the gardens once she asked though drifted off just before they entered the gardens, mostly because he wanted to fully appreciate Gaia's reaction when she saw them for the first time.

Gaia's mouth nearly dropped open as she surveyed the spectacular display in front of her. She'd never seen such a stunning sight before, and she couldn't believe she'd missed the Botanical Gardens during her first year at Penderghast. In all honesty, she didn't know where to look first... the pagodas, the strangely blooming trees with their pink blossoms, the fragrant flowers that seemed almost ethereal in the moonlight. Floral scents hung heavy in the air, heady but not overpowering, and somewhere in the distance Gaia could hear the sound of running water. But what was most amazing, was the overwhelming feeling of peace she felt the moment they'd stepped onto lantern lined flagstone path. It was nothing short of magical.

“Wow...” she breathed, lightly squeezing Beckett's arm in silent thanks.

“It's quite the sight, isn't it,” he replied, a smile in his voice.

To her surprise, Beckett slowly moved until his hand lightly held hers, instead of her arm being wrapped around his. She glanced at him, noticing how his ears where visibly pink even in the low light of the lanterns. For a moment, they simply regarded each other... a range of conflicting feelings tugging at Gaia's heart... until she twisted her hand so she could lace her fingers with his. Obvious relief flashed in Beckett's grey eyes, and the smile he gave her was a little on the sheepish side, but she squeezed his fingers gently in reassurance. Because despite almost-but-not-exactly dating Griffin during her first year at college, Gaia _did_ like Beckett. A lot. As more than just a friend. She'd seen passed his jerky facade early on, and had genuinely loved getting to know the surprisingly sweet guy underneath. However, she'd already started whatever her thing was she had with Griffin; though that hadn't stopped her thinking about Beckett far more often than she probably should.

He cleared his throat a little awkwardly, before asking: “Let's go on with the tour, shall we?”

“I'd love to,” she said, smiling fondly.

As they walked, Beckett quietly explained the flora that they passed; occasionally casting small spells that made the flowers bloom. Gaia's scenes were filled with colour and dreamy aromas, and she listened attentively as Beckett answered her questions, or told her myths about the various plants she showed a particular interest in. It was overwhelmingly sweet how attentive he was being, and how much he'd obviously paid attention to her tastes and preferences. Though she couldn't help leaning her head against his shoulder, heaving a weary sigh as he finished his latest tale.

“You're lucky that had a happy ending, I'm _not_ in the mood for sad stories tonight,” she confided, blinking back tears she'd been holding in all evening.

“Understandable. You'll be happy to know that Lillian's Lament can be brewed into a stress relieving tea,” Beckett replied, his thumb unexpectedly caressing her knuckles.

“Sounds like just the thing I need,” Gaia admitted.

“It's a potion we'll be brewing in our next Natural Studies unit, actually,” he stated.

Unable to help it, she chuckled quietly as they walked through the oriental inspired pagoda, and she didn't miss the way Beckett smiled at her softly as they stopped at the railing, looking out over the magical scenery. When he enquired how she was feeling, Gaia couldn't help how her voice waved slightly, whilst she admitted how nice it was to just get away from everything. Beckett gave her a thoughtful look, before his arm unexpectedly slipped around her waist; pulling her into a gentle... and very needed... one armed hug.

“I'm sure things will work out between you and Atlas,” Beckett said, his voice low and soothing. “Though regardless of what happens, I will support you. I hope you'll remember that.”

Despite his best efforts to calm himself, Beckett's heart continued to race, though he thought he did an admirable job of projecting a relaxed demeanour, even with Gaia walking so close to him; one hand clasped tightly in his, whilst her free hand wrapped around his bicep. It was sweet torture having her so near to him, close enough that he could smell the subtle hints of her perfume and shampoo, even over the heady scents of the gardens. Several times he'd caught himself caressing her knuckles with his thumb, but although Gaia had glanced up at him a few times, she hadn't commented. She just smiled before refocusing on the flora all around them, seeming to... unbelievably... take comfort in his presence. So Beckett happily talked about any of the plants that caught Gaia's attention, desperately hoping to distract the sun-alt from her problems, if only for the evening. It was the very least the radiant woman deserved, and when they reached the elegant wooden bridge that overlooked the miniature waterfall, Beckett gently pulled her to a stop, his heartbeat rocketing as he deliberated with himself.

“Gaia, will you humour me for a second? Close your eyes?” he requested, trying to keep his tone controlled.

A small smirk tugged at her distracting lips. “I'm trusting you, B. Don't you dare push me in the water...”

Unable to help himself, Beckett smiled at the nickname that Gaia had started using whenever they were alone together; it was a little thing, inconsequential in the grand scheme of things, but it meant a lot to him. He also appreciated that despite her teasing, Gaia had closed her eyes the moment he asked her to, because after how badly he'd let her down last year, Beckett was constantly surprised at the level of trust she afforded him. It was something he knew he'd never really deserve, just like her friendship. However Gaia had gifted him with both, along with her forgiveness, and he desperately wanted to do something to show just how much he cared for her... how much he cherished and adored her, even if he daren't say anything out loud. So Beckett moved to stand behind Gaia, murmuring a spell under his breath as his hands hesitantly settled on her shoulders, squeezing gently as he bid her to look; his heart in his throat as he waited for her reaction.

At Beckett's quiet instruction to reopen her eyes, Gaia did as he requested then gasped in wonder. It was raining _stars._ Tiny, miniature stars that fell all around them like a meteor shower. It was breath-takingly beautiful, and she couldn't help stepping away from Beckett so she could turned in a slow circle as she watched the stunning show. She couldn't believe he'd go to so much effort. No one had ever done something so thoughtful for her, not even Griffin, and she was honestly blown away; not only by Beckett's talent for spell casting, but also his generosity. Gaia couldn't believe that he'd take the time out of his day... away from his studies that meant everything to him... just to show her something so beautiful as the gardens, and to create something so magical as the enchanted stars that continued to rain down. It made happy tears prick her eyes and she let herself enjoy another slow turn, drinking the spectacle, before she faced Beckett again.

“How did you do this?” she whispered, voice thick with emotion.

“It's a simple enough illusion spell, if you've done the requisite research,” he admitted, quietly.

Gaia huffed a laugh, realising for the first time that Beckett was actually very humble in his own way. But it wasn't just that fact that she noticed. His admission tugged at the back of Gaia's mind, and she couldn't help wondering if he'd picked up on how much she had... secretly... enjoyed Kane's illusion of the animal parade. It made her want to ask if he'd done the 'research' just for her, but she didn't want to embarrass either of them so she held her tongue, unsure what she would have done if the answer was yes.

“I was waiting all night for the right time to cast it,” he continued.

Two tears rolled silently down Gaia's cheeks before she could blink them back. Of course, Beckett noticed immediately, and frowned at her with worry clear in his grey eyes. So she caught his hands in hers when he opened his mouth... presumably to apologise, because that was Beckett's style, at least when they were alone... squeezing his fingers and offering him a tender smile. She was so unbelievably tempted to just lean in and kiss him, but the fact she was almost-but-not-exactly dating Griffin held her back; it wouldn't be fair to either guy, and would probably just mess up her already confused feelings further. Instead, she stepped forward and snaked her arms around his waist and a moment later, Beckett's arms wrapped securely around her shoulders.

“ _This_... this is amazing,” Gaia murmured, her voice refusing to rise above an awed whisper. “It's beautiful. And I know you, B. I highly doubt it was 'simple enough' to make this illusion.”

“I was _trying_ to give off the impression of effortless skill and talent,” he replied, a smile in his tone.

“Humblebrag,” she teased, as she pillowed her head on his shoulder.

“In my defence, I was... ah... trying to impress you,” Beckett unexpectedly admitted, sounding embarrassed. “I also wanted to distract you from, well...”

“You don't need to _try_ and impress me,” Gaia countered, moving just enough so she could look him in the eye. “Even when you were being a colossal jerk back when we first met, I was still impressed by your skill. And for the record, you did a decent job of distracting me tonight.”

“What can I do to improve on 'decent'?” he asked, earnestly.

A myriad of thoughts went through Gaia's mind, 'kiss me' being the most immediate but she shook her head trying to clear it. Because even without her almost-sort-of-but-not-quite relationship with Griffin, she wouldn't be able to kiss Beckett right then without feeling like she was using him; she'd hate for him to think she was only kissing him to distract herself, because he meant so much more to her than that.

“Can we stargaze for a bit?” she requested, instead.

Beckett's smile was surprisingly gentle, as he started to guide her back towards campus, his arm still around her shoulders. “I know just the spot.”

Gaia huffed a quiet laugh, leaning her head on his arm as they walked. “Of course you do.”


	5. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beckett's heart raced as he escorted her into the restaurant, but he couldn't stop stealing glances at the woman who'd settled her hand in the crook of his elbow as if she belonged at his side. When he'd asked... begged... her to accompany him to dinner with his sister, Beckett hadn't really expected her to agree. Granted, she was the best friend he'd ever had, a far better one than he deserved, but that was all they were. Friends. But still, he knew the meal was a disaster waiting to happen, and the only saving was her subtly pressed her knee against his under the table, giving him silent support. Just having her with him made it all seem so much easier, at least until Katrina started questioning her about ulterior motives. Then Beckett wished he was an Earth-alt, then maybe he could have made the ground open up and swallow him, before he died from shame and embarrassment.

Gaia honestly didn't think she'd ever seen Beckett so frantic before, as he raced across the courtyard to where she'd been chatting to Zeph and Shreya, and the moment he asked if they could talk... the 'alone' very loudly unsaid... she waved off their friends and led him to her dorm room. It was hard not to notice how good he looked in his suit, the same one he'd worn when Pend Pals had gone to last year's dance altogether as friends, but it was equally unmissable how worked up his 'private emergency' had gotten him. He was a bundle of nervous energy, constantly smoothing out his lapels or fixing his cuffs, and after finally deciding enough was enough, Gaia reached out and tugged him to sit beside her on the bed. Beckett gave her a look that was part startled and part indignant.

“I couldn't watch you faffing any longer,” she explained, giving his hand a comforting squeeze. “So tell me what's wrong.”

“Katrina wants to take me out to dinner! This evening!” Beckett explained, sounding almost panicked.

Unable to help it, Gaia frowned. “What's wrong with that? She's your sister, you've eaten together before.”

“But this is after my disastrous presentation...”

“B! You're overreacting,” she soothed. “I'm sure she just wants to spend time with you.”

“She wants me to bring you along, and I can't possibly face her alone! Please come... I need you by my side,” Beckett explained, looking at her imploringly.

The urge to frown was very hard to resist, as Gaia couldn't figure out why Katrina would want her specifically to join them, rather than spend time with either her brother one-on-one or for her to get to know all of her his friends. But Beckett looked like an utter nervous wreck, and Gaia hadn't actually made any plans for that evening, she even still had the tux and sparkly top she'd worn for the dance hanging in her wardrobe so she also had something suitable to wear. Though when she gave her agreement, Gaia was shocked at how surprised Beckett seemed to be, but before she could call him on it, he was presenting her with a bag that she hadn't fully registered he'd been carrying.

“I'd... hoped you would accompany me, so I took the liberty of picking an outfit for you that would suit the occasion,” he explained, a blush colouring his cheeks.

“You really didn't have to do that, B...” she stated, resting her hand on his forearm.

His blush intensified as he explained: “Shreya always...”

“Shreya just likes treating me like a living Barbie doll,” Gaia chuckled. “But I appreciated you buying me something, really. It was very sweet of you... I hate shopping. So where are we going?”

Beckett's heart raced as he escorted Gaia into the restaurant, but he couldn't stop stealing glances at the woman at his side. She looked remarkable in the golden yellow dress, accompanied by the royal blue coat he'd bought for her. In all honesty, Beckett had worried he'd overstepped by purchasing them for her; even though he'd thought she'd look spectacular in the clothes the moment he saw them, and even though Shreya bought Gaia something every time they went out. But she'd accepted the outfit with a gracious smile, changed quickly and then settled her hand in the crook of his elbow as if she belonged at his side. Which was a thought Beckett tried not to dwell on, though he smiled at her gratefully when she gave his arm a comforting squeeze, as they were shown to their table and Katrina stood up to greet them. His sister complimented Gaia's appearance, but instead of simply accepting the praise the sun-alt smiled up at him.

“I wasn't about to show Beckett up, especially when he looks so dapper.”

He blushed at her comment, diligently ignoring the knowing look Katrina gave him. In all honesty, he'd known it was a bad idea to invite Gaia, but it would have also been impossible to attend without her unwavering support. Of course Katrina tried to down play it all, saying she just wanted to have dinner with him and 'one of his friends', but he knew his sister. Even if she hadn't invited him to discuss his academic performance, Beckett knew that Katrina knew he liked Gaia as more than a friend; after all, he'd spoken about the beautiful sun-alt at length with his sister over the Summer, when he'd thought it was safe to do so. So the meal was a disaster waiting to happen, and when Katrina dared to call him Bean in front of Gaia, Beckett realised how awful the night was going to be.

“Bean? That's your nickname for him? That's precious!” Gaia grinned.

Of course, that set Katrina off on a slew of embarrassing stories that Beckett desperately tried to halt but to no prevail. It was embarrassing, mortifying, and he did his best to hide the blush he knew was steadily flushing his face behind a menu. The only saving grace was that Gaia subtly pressed her knee against his under the table, giving him silent support even as she listened to the embarrassing stories Katrina told. She was also kind enough to step in when he was getting frustrated, eloquently explaining his concerns to his sister, far calmer than he'd have been able to manage. He was eternally grateful to Gaia, just having her with him made it all seem so much easier, far less daunting, at least until Katrina said:

“I'll admit I may have had some ulterior motives. I wanted you to bring a friend to dinner so I could be sure that you were surrounding yourself with people who will support you.”

“I can vouch for Gaia's character,” he replied, his jaw tensing in agitation. Though he wasn't sure if he was more insulted on the sun-alt's behalf or his own.

“You'll have to forgive me, but I want to hear it from Gaia herself,” his sister replied.

Unable to help it, Gaia raised an eyebrow at Katrina's insinuations. In all honesty, she was actually pretty angry on Beckett's behalf; she remembered how much it had hurt when Atlas had been trying to make her question her friendships, and she felt guilty for not understanding the depth of Beckett's issues with his family. She also knew how much he hated any perceived question about his competence... which now made perfect sense... but she also knew Beckett wouldn't want her to cause a scene. So Gaia bit back the several choice words that were on the tip of her tongue, and pressed her knee against Beckett's again in a silent show of support.

“What exactly do you want to know?” she asked, coolly.

Katrina fixed her with a hard look. “What do you think of my brother, Gaia? Tell me honesty.”

Beside her, she felt Beckett's whole body stiffen, though he didn't say anything; whether out of shock regarding his sister's question or worry about her answer, she didn't know.

“I think B deserves better than being treated like a child, I think he deserves a lot more credit than you're giving him, and I think he deserves a lot more respect too,” Gaia answered, hoping he wouldn't mind her using his nickname in public. “I used to think he was socially inept because of the amount of times he managed to say something offensive without even trying, but I have to honestly say you've got him beat. Because even my sister would have the common sense to have this conversation in private... and Atlas would be the first to admit she has zero tact.”

Out the corner of her eye, she noticed Beckett glance at her, looking surprised but with the barest hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“I don't owe you any explanations, regardless of you being his sister, whether you're my professor or not,” Gaia continued, before turning her attention to Beckett. “But I know you B, and I know you're going to think yourself to death if I don't give a solid answer.”

Beckett blushed, but didn't look away from her.

“You're a good man, B. Even if you can be curmudgeonly jerk at times,” she said, smiling fondly as she set her hand over his, as it rested on the table between them. “You're a good friend, and I couldn't have gotten through half of what's happened since we met without you.”

“Even though...?”

“Even though,” Gaia interrupted, knowing how Beckett felt about discussing his mistakes. “You're someone I care about, deeply.”

He gasped her name, seeming shocked... like her caring about him was some huge revelation... before he moved his fingers apart to lace them with hers.

“I know we've talked about it before, but I really am here for you, B. Always. All of our friends are,” she assured him, hoping to dispel whatever doubts his sister had put in his head. “If you need to we can talk more later, but for now...” Gaia rose from her seat and glanced at Katrina. “If you'll excuse me,” she said, neutrally. Before leaning down to place a quick kiss to Beckett's blushing cheek. “I'll let you have some privacy, but I'll be outside if you need me.”

Beckett made his opinion known to Katrina as politely as he could, the moment Gaia walked away from their table. In all honesty, he wasn't sure who was more surprised at the sun-alt's defence of him; he'd never actually had anyone but Katrina looking out for him before Gaia had adopted her into her group of friends, but unlike his sister who still tried to baby him, the sun-alt treated him like an equal. It meant more to Beckett than he could put into words, but he had an idea of how he could show Gaia his appreciation. So he quickly followed her out of the restaurant, and found her sitting on a bench not far away, looking up at the stars.

“I... have been wanting to visit the Fountain of Serenity for some time,” he stated, as he approached. “It's just a short walk away. Perhaps you'd like to accompany me?”

“I'd love to, B,” she replied, standing up and settling her hand in the crook of his elbow when he offered her his arm. “I could use some serenity in my life right now.”

“Then hopefully this will be beneficial for both of us,” Beckett replied. Though when she gave him a curious look, he tentatively added: “Quiet time with you always helps me feel relaxed.”

“I feel better when you're around too,” she stated, completely unabashed.

Gaia gasped when the fountain came into sight. It wasn't as majestic as the Botanical Gardens were, but it was still breath-takingly beautiful; with it's classical statues, large rose arch and floral topiary. The large pool was surrounded by marble blocks, and in the crystal clear water seven fountains gently cascaded water. Sparkles danced on the surface, shifting colours as they moved. Gold one moment, then blue the next. There was also the undeniable sense of peace that permeated the area, and Gaia briefly hugged Beckett's arm before she let go to investigate the pool. However, he wasn't far behind and he gently dipped his fingers into the water, which somehow filled the courtyard with light. They sat together on the rim of the pool, and Gaia listened as Beckett explained the history of the fountain and they talked some more about his childhood, before she prompted him to try the ward spell again... since she knew how much it was still weighing on his mind. He cast it over the fountain, stating it would let them walk across the water 'if' it held. But since Gaia had absolutely faith in Beckett, she jumped up and moved to the centre of the pool. She spun in a circle just to prove to him how good his ward was, before rejoining him at the edge of the fountain where he was unfortunately still fretting.

“You know, it doesn't matter what Katrina thinks,” Gaia soothed, taking his hand in hers. “I know you want to impress her, B. But at the end of the day, it's more important that you feel good about yourself.”

“But I do feel good when I impress my professors,” he countered.

She shook her head fondly. “But you don't get this stressed with the other professors. Take thaumaturgy. You _love_ those classes. It doesn't matter if you're not the best, because you want to learn for learning's sake, not to impress someone else.”

“I would still like to be the best... but I suppose it's better to want that because I enjoy it, rather than to impress someone else,” he agreed, still pensive.

A sudden compulsion took hold of Gaia as she looked at him, and despite trying to fight it she couldn't help the smirk that pulled at her lips; which was the only warning Beckett had before she shoved his shoulder, sending him backwards into the fountain. He sputtered, staring at her in shock before his eyes narrowed and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her unceremoniously into the water as well. Gaia looked at Beckett in surprise then burst out laughing, this was not how she'd expected her night to end. He chuckled along with her, and they leant together as they tried to catch their breaths. He murmured her name, but when she looked up at him, Gaia found Beckett regarding her with an unreadable look, one that unexpectedly set her heart racing. Unable to help it, she reached up to push his wet hair off his face, before letting her fingertips follow several water droplets that ran along his jaw. Pressed so close, she felt more than heard the way Beckett's breathing hitched, and she couldn't look away when his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

“I think the fae are playing a trick on us,” he murmured, his darkened eyes searching hers.

“You might be right,” she whispered.

Out the corner of her eye, Gaia caught a hint of two tiny glowing figures. However, despite how hard she was fighting the compulsion to just lean forward and kiss Beckett, she knew it wasn't entirely the fae's fault. It had been getting harder and harder to resist the urge on a daily basis, and Gaia knew she had to figure out what the hell she was doing. Soon. For all their sakes.


	6. Hearts on the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn't even wait for Atlas and Zeph to finish talking, before she was racing across campus to the medical unit. She still couldn't believe Beckett had risked so much to rescue her from Kane, that he'd been hurt... nearly killed... because he'd come to her aid. She couldn't stop thinking about the way he'd fallen into her arms, bleeding and unconcious, before he'd been whisked to medical. So knowing that he was finally awake and asking for her, meant all she could focus on was getting to him as quickly as possible, because she needed to see with her own eyes that he was going to be fine. She needed him to know how much he truly meant to her.

Gaia didn't even wait for Atlas and Zeph to finish talking, before she was racing across campus to the medical unit. She vaguely wondered if she should have gotten changed from her Thief uniform before going to see him, since Beckett was always so particular with the way he looked, but in all honesty, Gaia just _needed_ to see him. She still couldn't believe he'd risked so much to rescue her from Kane; that he'd managed to rip a rift into the very wards that protected the college, creating a portal so he could reach her. They'd battled Kane together, Beckett's conjured shield protecting them long enough for Gaia to daze Kane, then use Refractory magic which bought Beckett the chance to open another rift for them to escape through. She'd thrown her arms around his shoulders to moment they'd crashed back into the Thief stadium, hugging him briefly but fiercely, before pulling back to check him for injuries. But he'd collapsed before she could, his back absolutely slashed to ribbons and losing so much blood that Gaia had been almost convinced he was going to die. But then the college Dean was there, assuring her that Beckett would be okay, and since she trusted Swan, she'd numbly done as instructed and not followed when he was taken to the medical unit. She'd gone to the lake, trying to blink back tears and stop her hands from shaking when her sister had found her. The rest of their friends had quickly followed, and Griffin had wasted no time in pulling her into a tight embrace. But for once, Gaia hadn't found comfort in her not-quite-boyfriend's arms. All she could think about was Beckett, about what he'd risked and how he'd been hurt because of her, so when the sentry came to inform Gaia he was awake and asking for her, she couldn't help bolting. Her pace had barely slowed to a jog as she made her way through medical to the room she'd been directed to, and Gaia barely acknowledged that his sister was in the room as she hurried over to his bedside.

Beckett smiled tiredly when he saw her. “Gaia, you came.”

Unable to help herself, she cupped his handsome face in her hands, before she pressed her lips to his forehead; tears running silently down her cheeks. “Of course I came,” she replied, stepping back to look at his sister. “I hope I'm not interrupting anything.”

“Not at all,” Katrina smiled. “Please come sit with us.”

Gaia returned the smile somewhat shakily, but perched on the bedside as the professor took hold of one of her still trembling hands. Without thinking, she reached out with her other to hold Beckett's, and felt slightly relieved when she could feel how strong his grip was once he'd laced their fingers together. Katrina looked between them positively beaming, though Gaia tried not to think about it. They weren't together, after all. In fact, even though she'd been the first person to befriend Beckett at the beginning of college, he'd been a bit of a jerk all throughout their school year, right up until they'd confronted Raife with Atlas and the rest of their friends. He'd obviously mellowed out a lot over the Summer break, and she couldn't deny that they'd had some wonderful times together... just the two of them... this term; some of them shockingly romantic like the Botanical Gardens and the Fountain of Serenity that could have been dates, if she hadn't been in not-quite-a-relationship with Griffin. But they were just friends, regardless of the mixed up feelings Gaia felt for Beckett and the worrying amount of times she'd wondered what it would be like to kiss him. Thankfully, Katrina didn't press the matter, and instead stunned Beckett by explaining she'd nominated him for the Uirtus Award he coveted so much, whilst another professor had recommend him for a medal of excellence. Gaia had squeezed Beckett's hand, grinning at him proudly until his sister took her leave, though not before she'd called over her shoulder:

"You two are so _cute_ together.”

Beckett blushed furiously, whilst running his free hand down his face. “I'm sorry about Katrina... jumping to conclusions. But regardless, I'm glad you're here.”

“You scared me,” Gaia admitted, quietly. “Swan said you had shrapnel in your back! Are you really okay?”

“I'm fine. Kane must have used a version of the Slicing spell, and used the metal of my shield to attack as we fled through the portal,” he replied, his thumb running over her knuckles. “I didn't realise it until the adrenaline started to wear off, at which point I'd lost a fair amount of blood.”

Fresh tears welled in Gaia's eyes as she looked at him. “I am so sorry you got hurt because of me.”

“Honestly, I'm fine. All I have left is some minor dizziness, which will be gone within the hour.”

Despite the fact that Beckett was trying to reassure her, the way he clenched his jaw as he tried to move, and the way he grimaced when the sun shone through the window directly in his face told a different story. Gaia shielded his eyes with her free hand, whilst she used her sun-attuned magic to diffuse the light in the room to a soft golden glow, before she started to gently card her fingers through his uncharacteristically messy hair.

“I'm so relieved that you're safe,” he stated, smiling gently at her. “I didn't have enough time to confirm it in the arena.”

“Of course I'm safe, I had you to tag team with,” she replied, returning his smile. “The second you showed up I knew everything would be fine.”

“I'd never done portal magic to that degree but I just knew I had to try, for you. I could sense where you were...” Beckett explained, moving their joined hands until they rested over his heart, even as he blushed. “It was more than your magick I felt. It was... _you_. Your warmth, your brightness. I... followed my heart to you. It led me straight to where you were, through wards and all.”

“You're making me really want to kiss you,” she admitted in a whisper, her gaze searching his face.

“I'm hardly going to say no,” he murmured, somehow sounding both wary and hopefully.

Gaia cupped Beckett's cheek in her palm, and watched how his eyes slid shut even before she'd fully leant towards him. She pressed her lips to his lightly, unsurprised by how soft they where and breathed in the citrus notes of his fresh smelling cologne, as his arm tentatively slid around her waist. She gave him another gentle kiss, then another, before teasingly licking the seam of his lips. Beckett gave a quiet groan, before he readily granted her silent request. Their tongues started a languid dance, and Gaia tried to pour the best of her mixed up feelings into the kiss. Though despite the urge to kiss him breathless in a 'thank the Ether you're alive' type of way, she made sure to keep it soft and gentle, tender and affectionate. She hadn't a clue what she was going to do with the newly discovered depths of her feelings for him, but she wanted to make sure Beckett knew she truly cared about him.

“Never scare me like that again,” Gaia murmured against his lips. “No more passing out in front of me. No more getting hurt. Promise me.”

“For you, I'd promise almost anything,” he replied, resting his forehead against hers. “But I can't promise I won't do everything in my power to protect you.”

Gaia let out a shaky breath, as she ran her hand through his ash-brown hair. “I guess I can't really say anything, since I'd do the same for you.”


	7. Winter Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She laughed breathlessly, ducking another snowball that Zeph aimed at her head. It was amazing that Shreya had invited all of Pend Pals to her mansion to celebrate the solstice, however, she quickly realised that she wasn't as prepared for the snow as she'd thought. Because one moment she was dodging the snowballs Atlas was aiming at her, the next she found herself suddenly falling backwards after slipping on a patch of ice. Though before she could hit the ground, a pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped around her from behind, and Gaia smiled up at her not-exactly-a-boyfriend Griffin. But before she could say more than a quick thank you, Beckett rushed over, taking hold of her hand in both of his. The gesture took her by surprised, because they'd both tried to shoe-horn themselves back into a purely platonic friendship, after their brief kiss whilst he'd been recovering from the wounds Kane had inflicted. So even as her heart began to race as she smiled up at him, she didn't have a clue what to do.

Gaia laughed breathlessly as she ducked another snowball that Zeph aimed at her head. It was amazing that Shreya had invited all of Pend Pals to her mansion to celebrate the solstice, and even though Gaia had lived her Tuneless life in a place where it occasionally snowed, she'd never seen it in such abundance before. It was like a winter wonderland, and she was loving every second of it; though that might something to do with the gorgeous, magically enchanted outfit Shreya had insisted on giving her as an early festive gift. The grey woollen plaid dress coupled with the white polo neck and black thermal tights were keeping her wonderfully warm. However, her winter boots where not as weather-appropriate as she'd first thought. Because one moment Gaia was dodging the snowballs Atlas was aiming at her... melting them with her sun magic before they struck... the next she found herself suddenly falling backwards after slipping on a patch of ice. Though before she could hit the ground, a pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped around her from behind and Gaia smiled up at her not-exactly-a-boyfriend Griffin thankfully.

“Don't worry, I got you,” he grinned, setting her back on her feet.

But before Gaia could say more than a quick thank you Beckett rushed over, taking hold of her hand in both of his. The gesture took her by surprised, because after their kiss whilst he recovered from the wounds Kane had inflicted, they'd both tried to shoe-horn themselves back into a purely platonic friendship.

“Gaia, are you alright?” he asked, hurriedly. “Shall I enchant your shoes to be slip resistant? Perhaps a ward around your entire body to protect you from falls?” Beckett paused, obviously realising he was holding her hand in front of their friends since he promptly released her, as his ears flushed pink and he cleared his throat awkwardly. “I mean... Gaia, you have some powder on your shoulders from the snowball fight. Here. Allow me.”

His hands gently swept off the snow and although he'd been avoiding her gaze whilst he brushed her shoulders, the moment he stepped away, Beckett finally looked up and offered her a surprisingly soft smile. Gaia returned it without hesitation, her heart beginning to race as it had so many times since the beginning of their second year; but since she'd had a not-quite-a-thing with Griffin since first year, she hadn't acted on it other than their 'thank the universe you're alive kiss'. However, that didn't stop Gaia from very briefly linking her little finger with his as they followed the others who'd already begun to wander out of the courtyard, before letting go.

“I can't wait to see what vacation Beckett is like. How will you survive without a library to retreat to?” she teased.

“Well... I intend to spend as much time as possible with you. If... you're agreeable?” he replied, hesitantly.

“Yeah, I'd like that,” Gaia replied, gently.

“If that is the case, and whilst we're out of earshot of the others, I wanted to say that as always, your radiance puts the sun to shame,” Beckett smiled.

She shook her head in exasperation, though still smiled at him fondly. “You're such a dork at times... but thank you.”

Beckett opened his mouth to reply but before he could, the others finally noticed they were lagging behind. Aster hurried over and linked her arm with Gaia's, profusely apologising for walking too fast, whilst Griffin quickly followed the wood nymph.

“Still feel like you're going to slip?” he asked, frowning slightly. “Maybe Beckett should cast that spell on your boots.”

“Just being cautious,” she assured.

“I'm sure Harrington wouldn't mind,” Atlas smirked, giving her a pointedly knowing look.

“It would really be no trouble,” Beckett insisted.

Gaia sighed, good-naturedly. “Would it make you feel better?”

“Yes.”

She tried not to wince at the way Griffin and Beckett answered the same thing at the same time, whilst refusing to acknowledge the way her twin raised her eyebrow. Thankfully Atlas kept her mouth shut, and Aster was Gaia's savour when she hugged her arm tighter whilst stating:

“I'd feel better too. I was so scared when I saw you fall.”

“I'd also prefer it,” Shreya added, walking over. “I knew I should have gotten you some snow boots, I'm sorry.”

“Guys, she's fine...” Atlas stated, rolling her eyes. “Stop babying her already.”

“I'm just not use to snow,” Gaia smiled. “Or not so much of it, anyway.”

“You're doing better than me. First time I saw this much snow was when Abuela took us skiing. I fell flat on my face the moment we stepped out of the lodge,” Zeph chuckled, as he joined them.

“To be fair, I'd have been on my ass if Griff hadn't caught me,” she pointed out.

“Then allow me to help keep you on your feet,” Beckett said, earnestly. “Otherwise you'll be at a disadvantage during the snowman battle.”

“Talking of battles...”

Atlas didn't bother finishing her sentence, and instead opted for leaping forward and smashing a surprise snowball into Beckett's face. Gaia bit her lip, trying not to laugh as he spluttered at the unexpected attack, before he conjured icicles to hang from Atlas' eyebrows. Griffin joined in next, helping Beckett defend against a wall of snow that was sent their way, whilst Shreya pulled Aster to join forces with Atlas against the boys. Gaia just stood laughing at everyone's antics, before Zeph gently nudged her in the ribs.

“We're best friends, right?” he asked, quietly. “Like, we're all friends. But you're my _best_ friend...”

“You know we are,” she replied, leaning against him.

“So you know you can talk to me?” he queried, pressing his shoulder into hers.

Gaia frowned as she glanced at him. “Zeph... what...?”

“Both Griffin and Beckett are good guys, in their own way,” he stated, his voice barely above a whisper. “And they both obviously care about you, as more than a friend... and before you say anything, I'm ARO not blind.”

“You know I wasn't even thinking that,” she stated, resting her head on his. “And yeah. I know. It's just... I like them both, and I don't know how to feel about that. So I'm just trying to figure it out in my own head.”

Zeph gave a hum of acknowledgement. “Good. I don't want anyone to get hurt, especially you. But I think you should all be on a equal playing fields. I mean, Beckett knows about Griffin but does Griff know about Beckett?”

“I don't know,” she sighed. “But we also never discussed us being more than friends with benefits, so...”

“So talk about it,” he chuckled. “Get everyone on the same page, even if that page is 'I like you both and I don't know what to do about it'. At the end of the day, no one can fault you for being honest, and if someone does try I'll show them why no one messes around with an air-alt's best friend.”

Unable to help it, Gaia laughed; suddenly feeling lighter than she had in a long while. Zeph gave her a knowing smile, before promptly pushing her over into the snow bank just behind them. Not to be outdone, she conjured roots to push up through the frozen ground and tangle around his ankles, which sent Zeph crashing to the ground as well. Then feeling a surge of childish inspiration, Gaia started to make a snow angel.

“What are you doing?” Shreya called, suddenly.

“Are you stuck?” Griffin asked, laughter in his voice.

“It looks fun,” Aster gushed, before throwing herself down and mimicking Gaia's movements.

“It... does,” Atlas agreed sounding shocked, before actually joining in.

“Snow angel,” Gaia stated, unabashed.

Beckett appeared above her, and offered his hand. “I've read about these. Should we see how you did?”

Chuckling, she let him haul her up, though couldn't help asking: “You read about snow angels?”

He cleared his throat, his ears flushing pink again. “With it being your first real solstice celebration since discovering you're Attuned, it seemed prudent not to miss any of your old traditions whilst sharing ours with you.”

Without thinking, Gaia pushed up on her toes and lightly kissed his cheek. “You're still a dork, but very sweet. Thank you.”

“Talking of traditions, I want to show you my favourite,” Shreya announced, linking her arm with Gaia's.

The woman led the way across the grounds of her family home, until they reached a frozen lake decorated with stunning ice sculptures that apparently came alive once people were on the ice. Wanting to see them in action, Zeph proposed a race and Gaia readily agreed; it had been a fair few years, but her adopted parents had let her have skating lessons with one of her cousins when they were kids. So Gaia took to the ice with ease, though her and Atlas had been pretty neck and neck, until she managed a surge of speed right at the end. However, the celebration didn't last long before one of Zeph's spells back fired, resulting in all of them landing in a heap on the ice. Thankfully, the worst anyone was walking away with was some bruises, and their raucous laughter finally propelled the statues to life. Gaia watched mesmerised as the icy pairs began to skate together, until a hand appeared in her peripheral. She turned to find Beckett regarding her intently, seeming equal parts hopeful and hesitant.

“Are you asking me to dance?” she smiled.

“It seems you've developed psychic abilities,” he chuckled, seemingly nervous.

Since Griffin was already off helping Aster with her skating technique, Gaia didn't feel at all guilty about setting her hand in Beckett's; his fingers curling around hers, and his small smile becoming a grin as he guided her away from the others. They skated surprisingly in sync with each other, easily gliding across the ice as he exchanged holding her hand for wrapping his arm around her waist. Gaia leant into Beckett's side, following his momentum as his left hand took hold of hers, so he could guided her in a spin. Laughing delightedly, she closed her eyes to simply enjoy the moment, though opened them again when she felt his lips unexpectedly caress her knuckles. He offered her a small smile when he caught her gaze, his cheeks very noticeably pink.

“Are you blushing?” she asked, half thinking the flush was probably just from the cold.

“I can't help it when I'm around you, Gaia. You know that very well,” he replied, momentarily squeezing her tighter.

“Should I apologise?”

Beckett smiled at her indulgently, and for a moment, it felt like all her troubles were miles away. Especially when he whispered:  
  
“Never.”


	8. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite how much her body still ached from their last fight with Kane, and despite the heavy feeling she felt at Alma's loss, the silence between her and Beckett had been surprisingly comfortable... considering what was looming over them... and when she glanced over at him, he smiled at her softly before hesitantly taking her hands in his; his ears already beginning to flush pink. Beckett's grey eyes searched hers for a weighted moment, before he unexpectedly cupped her face in his hands and surged forward. She sucked in a surprised breath, though her eyes slipped closed as his lips pressed against hers in a hard but chaste kiss. But she had the creeping suspicion something was wrong, especially when Beckett rested his forehead against hers, his eyes screwed shut. He almost looked like he was in pain. So she called his name gentle, hoping he'd tell her what was wrong before it was too late.

Despite how much her body still ached from their last fight with Kane, and despite the heavy feeling she felt at Alma's loss, Gaia tried not to smirk as Beckett's ears began to flush pink. They had a hour until the portal he'd created would be ready, a final hour until they had to go and beat Kane... or die trying... and Beckett had asked if she'd like to take a walk. He'd led her to a part of the college Gaia hadn't explored before, and they'd found a secluded window seat to haul up in, quietly watching the courtyard below. The silence had been surprisingly comfortable considering what was looming over them, but when Gaia had glanced over at Beckett, he'd smiled at her softly before hesitantly taking her hands in his.

“There's something I've been meaning to discuss with you privately,” he said, quietly.

“Well, we're alone now,” she pointed out, returning his smile.

“I suppose now is as good a time as any,” Beckett agreed, clearly nervous. “The matter I wanted to discuss... is of a personal nature. Regarding the two of us. You and I. Obviously. That was probably obvious already. What I mean is, it's regarding the two of us in terms of each other. Together. You know, as a pair, or rather...”

“It's been a while since I've seen you this tongue tied,” Gaia interrupted, trying not to chuckle at his adorkableness.

Beckett's grey eyes searched hers for a weighted moment, before he unexpectedly cupped her face in his hands and surged forward. Gaia sucked in a surprised breath, but her eyes slipped closed as his lips pressed against hers in a hard but chaste kiss. She clasped her hands behind Beckett's neck, her fingers playing with the hair at his nape, content to simply follow his lead... for now. But Gaia had the creeping suspicion something was wrong, especially when Beckett rested his forehead against hers, his eyes screwed shut. He almost looked like he was in pain. Unable to help herself, Gaia cradled his handsome face in her hands, though he still refused to open his eyes, whilst his blush had spread from the tips of his ears to stain his cheeks.

“I wanted to discuss the possibility of us becoming a couple,” Beckett whispered, his voice hoarse. “Ever since I met you my life has become... well, practically impossible really. But it's the strangest thing, I couldn't imagine it any other way.”

“B...?”

“I want... I want to make you mine, Gaia... _just_ mine,” he stated, finally looking up at her, his eyes wet. “And I know it's something we've never discussed, but...”

She cut him off by lightly brushing her lips against his. “Yes.”

Beckett jolted, clearly surprised. “Really? You're... you're not joking? You'll be my girlfriend?”

It hurt how shocked he obviously was, but Gaia supposed she couldn't really blame him. She had been sort-of-but-not-exactly dating Griffin for most of the time they'd known each other, but it wasn't something they'd ever outright discussed; even after the kiss they'd shared. But since they'd never talked about it, Gaia supposed Beckett wouldn't have realised that her and Griffin had been drifting apart for months. She hadn't spent one-on-one time with her not-quite-a-boyfriend since... actually, Gaia didn't think they'd spent any time alone since college had begun, and the last time he'd kissed her had been the day after she'd accidentally injured Atlas weeks ago. Of course they were still friends, and hung out with the others, but it had been clear to Gaia for a long time that was all her and Griffin were. Friends.

“Of course I'm serious,” she murmured, taking his hands in hers. “And I'm sorry for whatever I've done to make you think I could ever hurt you like that, B.”

“That's not, I didn't mean, I don't...” Beckett stammered, before sighing: “What about Griffin?”

“I obviously want to talk to him privately before we tell the others, but considering we haven't spent any time alone for weeks, I think it's safe to say whatever we had is long over,” she smiled, running her thumb over his knuckles.

Beckett stood up abruptly, though gently tugged her to her feet.. “I... I had Shreya help me set something up for you, before... well, before Kane attacked.”

“Shreya knew you were going to ask me out?” Gaia asked, genuinely surprised.

“Of course not,” he replied, looking scandalised. “I'd never put you in that sort of position. I simply wanted to do something nice for you after how hard you've been working, but I needed her help with certain details.”

As he spoke, Beckett led Gaia down the hallway and into an opulent bathroom. The scent of rose and lemon hung in the humid but not unpleasant air, dozens of candles cast a warm glow around the room, purple petals floated on the surface of the teal water that filled the large steaming tub, and a whole galaxy of stars seemed to be swirling outside the ornate windows. In all honesty, it took Gaia's breath away. She was utterly stunned. It was easily the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her, and that included the time Beckett had made it rain stars in the Botanical Gardens. She turned to him at a loss for words, and found him regarding her with a fond smile; an emotion she was too nervous to examine shining in his grey eyes.

“We have some time before the portal is ready, if you'd like to indulge,” he told her, his voice low and inviting. “I'd already asked if Shreya could procure your bathing suit, and I've done some research on relaxation techniques.”

Gaia raised her eyebrow in a silent question, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

“Aromatherapy, mindful meditation and massage techniques,” Beckett elaborated, his ears tingeing pink.

“I can't believe you did all this for me,” she whispered.

He moved closer so he could cup her face again, his thumb lightly stroking her cheek. “I don't know how many ways I can show you that I would do anything for you, Gaia.”

She huffed a watery laugh. “I think breaking through the wards to help me escape Kane was a pretty big hint.”

“Perhaps, though I'm sure a nice massage wouldn't be remiss,” he smiled. “Or if you'd prefer to use the tub in peace, I can leave you to it.”

“Stay,” she requested, without hesitation.

“Whatever you like.”

Beckett's smile became impossibly soft and Gaia gave a contented sigh as he pressed a kiss her forehead, then a lingering one to her lips, before he turned around to give her some privacy. She wasted no time changing into her bikini, but moved to press a kiss just behind Beckett's ear instead of slipping into the fragrant water immediately. But when she did, the bath was the perfect temperature and as Gaia sunk into the warm depths, the smell of roses grew stronger. Her eyes threatened to slip closed, though at the rustle of fabric, she turned her head to see Beckett shrug out of his blazer and shirt, before unfastening his watch. It wasn't the first time Gaia had seen him topless... they'd practised yoga a number of times since his first invitation... but she still let her gaze rove his body unabashed. Naturally, Beckett noticed and he was smirking by the time he knelt down beside the tub. His hands caressed her arms with a feather-light touch, and feeling more relaxed than she had since Summer, Gaia leant her head back against his toned chest.

“I'm pretty sure this is heaven,” she murmured.

“Oh really? That would imply nothing could top this and I strongly disagree,” Beckett teased, as he began to massage her aching shoulders.

She hummed in approval, before asking: “So what do you want in return for all this lavish attention?”

“You know I only want your happiness,” he replied, leaning forward to press a kiss to her temple. “Besides, you're my girlfriend... what else could I want.”

“I like when you call me that,” she admitted, turning to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Call you... my girlfriend?”

Gaia trailed her wet fingertips along Beckett's jaw. “It's nice.”

The kiss he pressed to her lips in reply was searing, and she gasped his name when he began trailing teasing ones down her neck, though his voice was barely above a whisper as he pleaded:

“No, call me... call me your...”

“My love,” she murmured.

Beckett pulled back to look at her, his eyes wide with something akin to awe. “Do you... do you mean that?”

Gaia turned to face him, cupping his face and resting her forehead against his, smiling indulgently. “You're a giant nerd, but I love you, B. I've been in love with you for a long time.”

He captured her hand and placed it over his heart, letting her feel it racing as he grinned at her almost giddily. “I daresay you've made me the happiest man in the world, but in case it wasn't abundantly clear, you are my sunshine, Gaia. I love you too.”


End file.
